Tarzan
Tarzan & Jane is a Disney direct-to-video film released on July 23, 2002, sequel to the 1999 animated feature Tarzan, and uses three unaired episodes of the film's corresponding television series, The Legend of Tarzan. Tarzan II, a followup to the original film, was released in 2005. The film is set one year after the events of the first film. Plot The film makes use of a frame tale to present three self-contained episodes via flashback. Tarzan and Jane's first wedding anniversary has arrived, and Jane is trying to find a suitable present for her husband, with the help of the gorilla Terk and the elephant Tantor. When a party is suggested, the trio remember the disaster that occurred when three of Jane's friends arrived for a visit. Jane had organized an English-style picnic for her friends, but Tarzan had refused join them after believing Jane was embarrassed by him. The picnic was interrupted when two panthers, Nuru and Sheeta attacked Jane and her friends, forcing them to flee into the deeper regions of the jungle. As Jane taught her friends a few survival techniques, they were once again ambushed by the panthers, only to be saved when Tarzan rushed in. Back to the present day, Jane ponders over the idea of expensive gifts, particularly jewelry, prompting Terk to remind her of the time Tarzan tried to get her a diamond. Tarzan had led two men, Johannes Niels and Merkus to a nearby volcano containing a diamond mine, only for them to turn on him once inside. The volcano then erupted with Tarzan, Jane and Professor Porter trapped inside, though they managed to escape before the lava flows reached them. Tarzan then rescued Johannes and Merkus, only for them to lose their diamonds in the process. Professor Porter then joins the conversation, suggesting to Jane that she and Tarzan should celebrate their anniversary with a dance. This causes Terk to bring up the time Jane's old friend Robert Canler visited. Things had gone well, despite Tarzan feeling jealous and mistrusting towards Canler, until Canler had revealed he was working as a double agent and had come for a code machine disguised as a music box he gave to Jane. He then kidnapped her, but was tracked down by Tarzan assisted by RAF pilot Nigel Taylor, who had been on Canler's trail. After running out of ideas and realizing anniversaries would not fit in with Tarzan's uncivilized lifestyle, a disappointed Jane returns to the treehouse, only to find it decorated and everyone, including Tarzan, who is wearing his father's suit, had planned a surprise party. Terk, Tantor and the Professor had known about it all along. Tarzan gives Jane a diamond ring made from the same diamonds in the volcano. The celebrations start as everyone dances, including Tarzan and Jane, as the story concludes with the couple dancing under the moonlight. Cast * Michael T. Weiss as Tarzan * Olivia d'Abo as Jane Porter * April Winchell as Terk * Jim Cummings as Tantor and Merkus * John O'Hurley as Johannes Niels * Jeff Bennett as Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Robert Bobby Canler * Alexis Denisof as Nigel Taylor * Grey DeLisle as Greenly * Nicollette Sheridan as Eleanor * Tara Strong as Hazel * René Auberjonois as Renard Dumont * Phil Proctor - English Captain Songs * Two Worlds (performed by Phil Collins (additional vocals performed by Mandy Moore)) * The Song of Life (performed by Mandy Moore (chorus: Tracy Ackerman, Karen Harper, Richard Page, Dick Wells and Scott Wojhan)) * Jane's Theme (composed by Harry Gregson-Williams) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Tarzan & Jane/International. Category:2002 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films produced by Steve Loter Category:Films directed by Steve Loter Category:Films directed by Victor Cook Category:Film scores by Patrick Griffin Category:Film scores by Don Harper Category:Film scores by Dave Metzger Category:Film scores by Howard Shore Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation